


we're on the same team

by interstellarbeams



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2018, Team as Family, The A-Team - Freeform, time team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Wyatt keeps dissecting every minute inaccuracy in Rufus's favorite show and Lucy enjoys the free time spent with her team.





	we're on the same team

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 30 minutes without a beta and my grammar skills aren't as awesome as they could be. ;)
> 
> I've never seen _The A-Team_ so I made some generalizations.

“Oh, come on!” Wyatt groaned, gesturing to the tv with one hand outstretched, “Rufus, the military police would not be this _inept_ at catching their man.” 

Rufus shook his head in disbelief, for what felt like the fiftieth time that day, before taking another swig of his beer.

“I may have to switch to something stronger if Wyatt doesn't stop complaining about the inaccuracies of my favorite show,” Rufus protested, turning to Lucy, who was sitting closest to him with a pleading look.

“Wyatt, you're going to turn Rufus into a alcoholic,” Lucy teased, pulling her legs up onto the couch and tucking her feet underneath her. 

Wyatt smirked back, his appreciative gaze skimming over the slimness of her legs, before he turned his gaze back to the large screen of Rufus’s high definition TV.

After a few minutes of silence, Lucy shot Rufus a triumphant look accented by the consistent sound of an automatic weapon firing in the background of the studio track.

Rufus settled into his favorite armchair, planning to enjoy the show now that it was no longer punctuated by Wyatt’s continuous complaints. His small living room felt quite homey with two of his best friends here, the only one missing was Jiya who had left town for her annual trip to Malibu with her female cousins. 

“It doesn't make sense for Baracus to wear so much gold jewelry. On a sunny day he would broadcast his position to everyone within shouting distance,” Wyatt started, taking a deep breath in preparation for another long rant.

Rufus threw his arm over his eyes with an annoyed groan and Lucy flopped down onto her back beside Wyatt on the couch.

“Oh, like I’m the only one,” Wyatt replied, crossing his legs at the ankle and propping them on the coffee table, “Ms. I can’t watch any historical movie ever without picking apart the costume inaccuracies. And don’t even get me started on Rufus and _Back to the Future_ marathons.” Wyatt pointed out, with his characteristic smarm. 

Lucy scoffed in mock offense, winking at Rufus before propping her head up on her hand. 

She glanced back over her shoulder at Wyatt. He had his eyes closed with his head tilted back, reminding her of the first time they had met but she hadn't known him as well, back then, as she did now. Sneaking another quick glance at his face, she jumped up and dived toward him.

“Rufus, help!” She yelped, as she tried to tickle Wyatt around the ribs, “Get his legs!”

Wyatt grunted as Lucy's full weight settled on his stomach. His quick reflexes helping him intercept her wrists before her fingers could make much progress. 

She squealed, as Rufus flew forward from the force of Wyatt’s kicks, landing him on her back and sending her flopping halfway against the couch cushions and Wyatt’s lap. 

“Is this when I admit that _The A-Team_ is the best show in existence?” Wyatt snorted, as Rufus tried to right himself but slipped in his socked feet and fell onto the floor between the couch and the coffee table. 

Rufus pushed himself up, with his arm against the table, shaking his head in amusement at his own clumsiness, “I don't know? Is it?”

Wyatt put his hand out to help Rufus up and slinging an arm around Lucy’s shoulders he got comfortable once more.

“I guess it’s all right,” he murmured, sneaking a peek at Rufus’s face. 

“You’re such a dick,” Rufus huffed, put on, “And you made me miss my favorite part.”

Lucy leaned over to grab the remote and hit rewind, shooting Rufus a sweet smile before settling back into her seat and her team’s company.


End file.
